Musicals and Mishaps
by greasy girl love
Summary: When Johnny Cade comes to your rescue, what would you do?


Here we go again, I thought walking into math class on Wednesday. It's a block period which means my whole 8 and 9 period is spent with those delinquents. Well, at least I have rehearsal after school which is fun. I started my do now just as my crush since September, Johnny Cade, walked through the door late.

"Do you have a pass?" Ms. D asked him.

"No," he said just below a whisper. He was so cute and quiet while I was loud and outgoing and laughed at absolutely everything when he never seemed to crack a smile. My class was mostly greasers and some middle class so it wasn't like crossing enemy lines every time you walked in. I had my West Side Story shirt on advertising for opening night tomorrow. People made fun of me for it, but I didn't care. I am who I am and I don't care what they think although it does hurt sometimes when the guys snap your bra strap just because they think your character could be a slut when they know nothing about the show. Well, today was no different; I really had to be on the lookout. As I leaned over my desk to start my do now, I could feel the hands searching for the strap. Good thing I have a sports bra on today.

"What the fuck?" the bad boy, Nick, said when he couldn't find what he was looking for. I thought I had him this time, but the grabbed me by the back of the shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"Show me, you little slut," I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"Hey, man, leave her alone," Johnny jumped to my defense. I couldn't believe what was happening. Ms. D left to go to a meeting and the sub was asleep so he didn't witness anything. Nick loosened his grip on me and I took off. My friend in that class was absent that day so nobody cared. I felt bad; I didn't have time to thank Johnny. As I was running down the hall, I heard someone else crying and stopped to see it was a fellow Jet, Mary. I went to go sit down next to her.

"What did they do to you?" I asked her.

"Tried to pants me, you?"

"Slammed me up against a wall," we both cried harder until the bell rang to dismiss us for the day. We practically ran to rehearsal, eyes still puffy. Everyone is very sympathetic with each other when it comes to bullying since all of us experience it, even the theater teacher Mr. Beiter who is there for all of us fully and truly. Once we started running the show, I was so much better. I was a beast in the rumble scene letting all my anger out even though I wasn't really hitting anyone. I hated Nick with a passion and so did the cast. I went home excited that the next night was opening night. The next day seemed to drag on until I got to math. Thank god Nick had 3-7's today and Mrs. D was back. Johnny was on time today which kind of made me happy. I finished my work first as usual so I went around helping people and when I got to Johnny he had nothing done. I crouched down to the desk level.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday," I said sincerely. He nodded.

"Do you need help?" I asked. He nodded yes again. I went into explaining the lesson and he seemed to listen and understand because he got the first five right so I left him to finish. As I made my way to my locker at the end of the day, the class clown, Two-Bit came up to me. I was a little afraid he would snap my bra strap too. I turned to face him to try to prevent that.

"Hey little lady," he said tipping an invisible top hat to me.

"Hi," I replied kind of uncomfortably.

"Well, we heard how you was helping Johnny today and would just like to know if you would like to come see a movie with us tonight." I looked around to see Johnny and his friend Ponyboy standing at the other end of the hall looking on. I flashed them a smile and turned back to Two-Bit.

"Well, I would love to, but its opening night and I kind of have to be there." I really did want to go to the movies with them sometime.

"Then, we will come see you," he said simply. My face must have lit up.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Everyone was so nervous that night. The atmosphere was full of energy as everyone finished our focus circle and into places. The prologue started and so the show began. I saw Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy in the audience watching intently. After the curtain call, I made my way over to them where they were standing, still congratulating me.

"You did good," I heard Johnny whisper.

"Thanks," I whispered back. He smiled, I made Johnny Cade smile! Even if it was just for a millisecond, it still counted. We all said our goodbyes when Two-Bit stopped me.

"Hey, you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," I said smiling.

I could barely sleep last night thinking about Johnny and sitting and eating with him.

Lunch could not come any faster that Friday. I made it to the courtyard as fast as I could. Damn, people walk slowly. I heard someone playing guitar and attempting to sing. She was singing a song from A Very Potter Musical. Not alone, I love it so much. Once she finished Ginny's part, I jumped in with Harry's part. More people started listening as we seemed to continue and she seemed to be more confident as the song progressed. We finished on a great note. I gave her my number so we could jam sometime and made my way over to the guys.

"Where did you learn how to sing?" Pony asked.

"Six months and counting of vocal lessons actually paid off," I smiled.

We all started to eat while Two-Bit carried most of the conversation which I kind of suspected. He dragged Ponyboy away leaving Johnny and me. I tried to break the awkward silence.

"So, did you like the show last night?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you understand that math homework last night?"

"Yea, thanks to you," he said. Just then I felt that familiar crack on my back. I winced and just let it go, but they weren't done yet. They all slammed me up against the wall and raised their fists.

"Fine, you wanna hit me. You wanna beat me up, go ahead. But I swear to you I will never change. I like being different, I think it's the best thing about me. So come on, hit me," I felt my eyes brimming tears. I finally decided to put my karate to use. I was a black belt though I don't tell anyone to keep it a surprise when I needed it. One of them swung and I ducked and took him down and started wrestling him. I gave him a few arm bars and choked him out. I let him up and he tried to kick me in the crotch because you know that works on a girl and people have done that before anyway. By then Two-Bit had stepped in with this other guy I recognized as Sodapop Curtis. Everyone knew who Soda was. They started beating up my attackers as I stood there in shock.

"Are you okay?" I heard Johnny ask which sounded like it wasn't the first time he's asked me.

"Oh ummm yeah," I said trying not to cry. He put an arm around my shoulders and led me away, the tears welling up even more now. By the time we made it to the front of the school, I tried to keep my sobbing under control which wasn't working much longer. Johnny stopped us and faced me.

"Come here," he said opening his arms which made his sleeves ride up and I could see some of his bruises which made me cry even harder. He hugged me and let me cry for a little bit until the tears subsided. Two-Bit, Soda, and Pony found us when I was cordially introduced to Sodapop Curtis. They made sure I was ok and then took me to their house where I met Dally, Steve, and Darry. I had heard about the Curtis parents' death so I didn't ask where their parents were. They seemed to like me except Dally. I didn't understand why. It was probably because he could tell I liked Johnny. I heard of Dallas Winston and he kind of scared me, but I was not going to stop liking Johnny. We all played poker and a game of Just Dance 3 which I was surprised they had. Apparently that's an item that Two-Bit lifted for the hell of it along with the game. I had all of these songs memorized with the moves so I won every round. I left to go to the second night of West Side Story; I didn't even go home that night. I should have checked up with my parents, but I didn't. The whole gang came tonight and even my mommom came.

When I got home that night, my dad started yelling at me.

"You're hanging out with those greasers, aren't you?" he yelled.

"Dad, they're my friends, I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Well, don't let it happen again!"

"Alright, I won't!" I shrieked, and then he slapped me.

"Katie, I'm sorry," he said.

"No, I will never forgive you!" it's enough to get bullied at school; I'm not taking it from my father now. I was walking and singing a little bit when I heard a mustang pull up behind me. I prayed that they wouldn't do anything too terrible.

"Look at the lone grease," one said. I took off in a run, but they happened to be faster. They caught me and pounded me for what seemed like ever and I blacked out.


End file.
